Oracle
by mar09mart
Summary: Will their love survive the test of time and forces conspiring against them? Even if those forces include each other? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

ORACLE

Prologue

Since the dawn of time, the human race has been known for their female oracles, women with the ability to see the future and allow others, with a single touch, to see what they themselves see.

But when the human race refused to allow other species to exploit their oracles' gift, a hunt for oracles began. While many other species conformed, the Sergi invaded Earth and enslaved the Oracles.

The Sergi began to sell the oracles' service to other species that wanted to know what the future held for them. As long as the right price was paid, anyone could see the Oracles.

The Oracles' were constantly drugged and forced to retell their visions. With no free will, the most beautiful Oracles were also forced to serve as sex slaves to the Sergi. And after half a century, the Sergi figured out how to properly clone the oracles' DNA. This allowed the Sergi to constantly breed Oracles. They were duplicates of the native Oracles, the original slaves that were taken from Earth and forced to serve the Sergi.

Our story begins when an oracle with distinct physical characteristics is born. Her accidental DNA mix led the Sergi to favor her greatly. Her abilities went beyond what was considered normal for Oracles.

While the visions randomly came to the Oracles, she was able to access the future when she pleased. This made her the most sought after and most expensive Oracle the Sergi owned. Only Kings and the wealthiest individuals were able to see Bulma, the Oracle of sapphire eyes and hair. Many thought she was a goddess herself and all had attempted to purchase her, often offering unimaginable quantities of money. But the Sergi ever would accept no amount of money. Her extraordinary gift and her beauty made her the most valuable Oracle for the Sergi.

And at age 20, Bulma's life would dramatically change with the arrival of the Saiyan Prince, who sent by his father, was ordered to consult the best Oracle in regards to their possible alliance with the Icejin Empire.


	2. Chapter 1

ORACLE

I've Waited for You

 **V** egeta stares at the skies of Vegetasei. He watches the skies light up and hears them tremble with the storm that rages on. The palace is quiet, too quiet. The night feels uncommonly cold and lonely.

His stare is cold and empty and he is barely able to hear his heartbeat. At least he doesn't listen for its beat anymore.

"It's been too long." He whispers to himself.

Although his empire thrives under his command and the army grows stronger under his watchful eye, his life sucks. It is a pathetic version of what he once imagined it would be, what he wanted it to be like twenty years ago.

He misses the adventure and the purpose of warm feeling and the joy he experienced twenty years ago. Now, he is the forty-year old Saiyan King. Yet he still looks so young. Thank the heavens for Saiyan genes. But He knows what he misses. He was made a promise and still he waits for that promise to be fulfilled.

Vegeta, the mighty King tenses his fists and shuts his eyes. He holds back the tears that threaten to escape his eyes. He lowers his head in shame. He hates being so weak but he can't help it. Some days are good, others are like today.

"When? I've waited too long." He says almost as he was talking to someone else. And he is.

Vegeta snaps his head to the side as he feels a familiar energy suddenly appear. He stares with wide eyes. For the first time in 20 years, excitement and relieve fill his heart.

"Supreme Kai." Vegeta acknowledges.

"It is time to uphold my promise to you both, King Vegeta."

" **F** ocus Bulma!" The Princess' instructor snaps harshly at the 20 year old. Bulma rolls her eyes in response.

"I saw that!" The instructor snaps again. Bulma flinches. He's in his late 50s with entire head of white hair. He's a wise and gentle man but boring to be around, so thinks Bulma, the Princess of Athalia.

Athalia is the world of a powerful and noble race; they are the human race of the Magellanic galaxy. But the difference between them and the human race is the power they hold. The Athalians are telekinetic. But it is Princess Bulma who had been born with a special gift. Her telekinetic ability evolved beyond moving objects around. She is capable of inflicting pain or healing by using the same energy that allowed her to move objects. Today she is being instructed on how to perfect her skills.

The Princess has neglected her training focusing more on studying science. This is something her parents don't object to but it is time for her to shift her focus on perfecting her skill.

"Can I please have a break?" Bulma asks while she maintains her eyes closed. They are supposed to be meditating. Something she finds rather difficult.

"Quiet!" Rogue snaps yet again. He hates distractions and the Princess is such a loud one when she wants to be. She is so hard headed. Never willing to cooperate with him.

"Rogue! I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving!" Bulma says as she rises from her cushion and blows out the candles in front of them with a wave of her delicate hand.

"What?! You're not going anywhere young lady!" Rogue stands up and walks behind her trying to catch up to her.

"Just watch me!" This time, Bulma snaps. She swings her hands and violently opens the doors and walks out. She glances back and sees a fuming Rogue behind her.

She laughs and takes off running. She runs to the gardens of the one story palace. She is barefooted and her light blue dress reaches just above her knees. She swings her right hand and the huge glass doors to the garden open up.

"Bulma you better stop this instant!" Rogue yells and he runs as fast as his old age allows. "If she could only use that spirit of hers for our lessons." Rogue says between breaths, remembering that keeping up with a twenty year old, especially this one in particular is not easy at all.

Bulma keeps running and the servants she comes across do their best to move out of her way. While she runs, she whistles and on the grass she sees Odie's shadow. She glances back one more time to see Rogue's furious expression. Bulma laughs and keeps running. Surprisingly, this is the first time she has fun with Rogue. Perhaps she should make him run more often. She giggles at that thought.

Odie comes down from the sky. He never lets her down. She sees the shadow of his wings flap. She is almost there. Just a few more steps. She could almost taste freedom.

A dragon, the color of the royal blue, lands right in front of the doors still flapping his wings. This is Odie. The dragon with golden shimmering eyes bows his head and lowers his shoulder to the ground ready to take his young master to the skies. Bulma runs to her best friend and climbs up onto his back. Odie takes off to the skies immediately. Bulma sees a tired and out of breath Rogue wave his hands at her from above.

"Let's go for a swim boy!" Bulma says as she pats Odie's head.

Rogue can only scream her name. Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble!

 **S** upreme Kai and the King hover in the sky waiting for her. The King can't help to think that nowadays that's all he does. "There she is." Supreme Kai points down.

Vegeta feels his heart skip and beat faster with every millisecond. Yes, there she is in her young and breathtaking glory. She extends her arms and laughs. She's laughing and she damn well deserves it.

"She's lived a good life with loving parents, she's different." Supreme Kai informs.

"She's still so beautiful." A flash of pain is reflected on Vegeta's face.

"Remember what she said Vegeta." Supreme Kai places a hand on his shoulder.

"I remember." Vegeta looks down.

"Perhaps I should accompany you. She can be rather difficult." Supreme Kai offers.

"No. I want to do this myself."

Supreme Kai nods in understanding. "Just be careful. She's a feisty one."

Vegeta follows her. He will not lose her. He needs her to feel alive, to rekindle his Saiyan heart.

 **B** ulma throws her head back as Odie flies just inches from the surface of the river. The gentle dragon flies carefully. He cares for the girl.

Odie was given to her as a present from her father, King Roy of Athalia. She was never able to bind Odie so she left him to freely roam the plains, but Odie has never left her side. He always sticks close. He's her best friend and accomplice.

Bulma sits back when Odie decreases his speed. He has taken them to a river's fall. The breeze is exhilarating and the speed has her adrenaline going. She closes her eyes and extends her arms to the sky. She laughs and her fingertips touch the surface of the water. She takes a deep breath as she bathes in the warmth of the sun.

She doesn't fear anything at this point. There's no fear. Only freedom. She embraces the wind and touches the sky in her mind. She smells the mist of the river's fall and dares to live and laugh.

The sound of the fall is like music to her ears. Her skin needs to dive into the water. She climbs down and kisses Odie. She inhales that aroma of the wild life that surrounds them. Everything is so beautiful and so green.

"Thank you." She whispers to her friend and walks to the edge. She sits and submerges her feet in the water. Odie follows and snuggles beside her. He wraps his body in his wings and relaxes.

"Mom and Dad will probably kill me when I get back." She says.

Odie nudges her arm. "Well because I'm not taking this as serious as I should but this is not what I want Odie. I know there's more out there."

Bulma glances up at the sky. "I want to explore it and see what the galaxies have to show me." Bulma sighs. "I really wish they would understand me."

The Princess worries because she knows that the King and Queen of Athalia, her parents, search for a worthy husband. They still had not found one but Bulma feels she's running out of time. She's simply too young to 'settle down' and marry. She wants to break from the protective bubble of Athalia.

She yearns to live and explore the galaxies. Her planet has the technology but her parents prohibit any venturing out of the safety of their planet. There are dangers out there, they tell her. Inside, she desires to experience an adventure. Yes, she has everything she could ever want, loving parents, wealth, an excellent education, a Kingdom to inherit but she needs something more and she is not sure what it is, yet.

Bulma stands up and removes her dress. Odie covers his big wide eyes with his wings and looks up when he hears Bulma dive into the water.

Bulma dives in and remains underwater for a minute. She keeps her eyes closed as allows the water to cool her flesh. She opens her eyes and admires the marine life that surrounds her. She looks up and sees Odie's face watching down on her. She smiles and swims back to the surface.

She combs her hair back with her fingers. She reaches Odie and kisses his snout. She splashes Odie's face. She laughs and uses her feet to propel herself away from the edge. She relaxes her body and floats on her back. She stares at the sky and the floating clouds.

Melancholy invades her angelic features. But why? Why does she feel like she's missing something? Every now and then that's how she feels. There's the feeling of lack, but why? What is the one thing that she is missing?

A growl forces the Princess out of her thoughts.

"What is it boy?" She asks her companion as Odie circles the river protectively. She swims to the edge and exits the river. She looks around sensing the uneasiness of her companion.

She drains her hair from the excess water while she still looks around. She finds her dress and quickly picks it up. A more violent growl from Odie forces her to look up. She stares with wide eyes at the individual in front of her.

It is a man, with black short-cropped hair. He wears a blue spandex suit with a white armor on top. His cape flows majestically behind him. She's positive he's royalty by the way he stands and the way he dresses but she has not seen him before.

He roams her body with his eyes and then looks down on Odie who was still stands protectively between them. She quickly covers her body with her dress when the stranger's eyes focus on Odie.

Bulma's defense mechanism kicks in as he takes a step forward.

Bulma extends her arm forward and opens her hand. Her palm glows and Vegeta becomes paralyzed. He can't move a muscle.

Bulma closes her palm into a fist and Vegeta doubles over as he feels his bones being crushed. He falls on his knees. His body's giving out and the pain increases.

"Bulma." Vegeta is barely able to utter her name.

"Who are you?" She asks as she tightens her fist and intentionally increases Vegeta's pain. "How do you know my name?!" She demands.

He looks up to her face. His painful expression makes her decrease the force of her attack.

Bulma narrows her eyes. Had she seen him before? This is a stranger but something in his eyes seems so familiar.

"I know you." He answers almost exhausted. He can't raise his power to break from her hold. His energy is being drained rapidly as he tries to resist and channel out the pain she causes him.

"You and I go way back, Bulma." He struggles again.

"I don't recall ever meeting you!" Bulma yells and applies more pressure to her fist. Vegeta falls on his hands and yells. She is merciless.

"BULMA!" Supreme Kai yells as he descends next to Vegeta.

"Supreme Kai? What are you doing here?" Bulma asks with confusion.

"Release him, you're going to kill him." Supreme Kai begs, his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"He was spying on me!" Bulma explains. "And he said we know each other!"

"He's telling the truth! Now, release him before you kill him!" Supreme Kai orders.

Bulma looks at Vegeta. He greets his teeth and a layer of sweat covers his forehead. His muscles tense and his fingers dig into the soil.

"Release him!" Supreme Kai snaps her out of it.

Bulma looks at Supreme Kai and opens her fist releasing Vegeta from her torturous hold.

Vegeta falls on his side and rolls on his back. He takes a desperate breath and presses his eyes.

Bulma puts her dress back on and waits. Supreme Kai sighs in relief.

"I told you she's feisty." Supreme Kai chuckles. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just my pride got hurt." Vegeta answers as he slowly stands up.

"You'll be fine in a minute." Bulma says.

Vegeta stares directly at the girl. She becomes uncomfortable and directs her attention on Supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai, what's going on?" Bulma asks.

"That's right. Bulma, there's something you need to know." Supreme Kai tells her.

Vegeta takes a step forward and Bulma takes one backward. "I don't know him." Bulma says sensing that she's about to hear something that will change her life as she knows it.

"You wouldn't but I've waited for you for so long." He says.

"What?" She whispers. And he holds out his hand to her.

"I'll explain everything." He offers.

Bulma shakes her head. She looks at Odie ready to jump on top of him and flee from the uncertainty of the moment.

And although she's freaked out by this stranger's sudden appearance and his strange familiarity with her, her curiosity and the desire for adventure encourage her to take his hand.

But the struggle inside her continues. All the what if's hold her back. She wants to take his hand but knows she shouldn't. She's in enough trouble as it is. But then again what else could happen?

As he watches her struggle with herself he can't help himself but to study her beauty. She looks just as beautiful as he remembers if not more. She has this glow about her. Her eyes sparkle with life and youth. She's more secure about herself. She's different but she's still Bulma, his Bulma, and the woman he fell in love with twenty years ago….


	3. Chapter 2

ORACLE

The One

(20 years earlier.)

 **T** he witch Baba is summoned urgently by King Yemma.

"It is time, go Baba and don't forget that only one drop shall be mixed." King Yemma pushes a tiny glass vial in Baba's direction.

"The girl will suffer too much." Baba responds as she reaches for the vial.

"Yes, I know, but it must be done. This cannot go on any longer." Yemma says with a heavy sigh.

"There must be another way." Baba begs.

"We must think of the many." King Yemma urges.

"Her beauty will be her curse." Baba stares directly at Yemma.

"There is no other way Baba. This is all we can do. We cannot and must not interfere, at least not directly."

With a sigh of defeat, Baba bows her head to conceal her tears. The old witch grips the vial containing the blue solution and disappears.

"Supreme Kai, I hope you know what you're doing." King Yemma whispers as he rubs his temples.

/

Baba appears in a cold and dark lab. She looks around and gets the Goosebumps as what she sees all around her.

Some of the clones are still developing. Others are only fetuses. The fetuses float in a dark yellow liquid inside tall glass cylinders.

Baba hovers around in her crystal ball. She silently roams the lab. There she notices a section where girls no older than five years old sleep peacefully. Baba knows that the Sergi induce their catatonic state. The girls are kept in deep slumber until they reach full maturity. This is when they became sexually useful for the Sergi. And the girls will be able to accurately relay their visions.

Baba shudders at the repulsion she feels. Baba's sad tears become tears of rage when she reaches the section of the lab where the older girls are kept. The pods in which the girls are kept have dates written on them. Some are to be awakening in just a few hours.

Baba thinks it would be so easy to destroy the whole damn lab. Why couldn't King Yemma send one of the dead warriors and exterminate the monsters!

A pair of footsteps reminds Baba of her mission. She glances at the door and waits. When no one comes through the door Baba redirects her path to the section where the fetuses rest.

She looks at the nameplates that hang in front of the glass tubes. She goes through each one of them, reading them carefully. She stops at the last one.

"There you are." Baba says as she places her small hand on the glass. She scrutinizes the fetus. The little balls that would become the hands slightly twitches and the fetus barely moves. But Baba is able to see the blue swirl pattern; it runs across what will become the fetus's left arm. It's definitely her. The one the Supreme Kai himself has chosen.

Baba takes a deep breath and removes the vial's cork. Baba extends her hand to reach the top of the glass cylinder. The gentle old lady drops one drop of the blue solution into the cylinder. She waits while the blue solution slowly descends. That one-drop gracefully dances around the yellow liquid purifying it. The water turns crystal clear before it roams the fetus's entire tiny body. The ribbon like swirl ends its course as it enters the fetus's nostrils.

"The Supreme Kai has gifted you with his power. You will be unique and therefore they will favor you. You must be strong child." Baba says as she covers the vial back with the cork.

"We will keep a close eye on you. You will never be alone, Bulma." Baba slowly retreads. Baba stops when she notices the fetus's left side shine brighter.

"Your power will be your gift and your curse." Baba says before disappearing, just in time when a Sergi comes into the lab. The hunched-back and wrinkly Sergi wobbles to stand in front of Bulma's cylinder.

"That's odd."

"What is?" Another Sergi wobbles behind.

"This one here, look, her fluid is crystal clear. Maybe we should dispose of her. What if she's damaged?"

"No! Perform all the tests first. If her abilities are damaged, we can still use her for something else."

Both Sergi drown the room with a sinister laughter, the kind that makes your skin get goose bumps.

/

"King Cold, it's a pleasure having you here again."

"Enough with the pleasantries Sergi. Here." King Cold hands the Sergi two brown bags.

The Sergi smiles and even King Cold feels disgusted at the sight of the creature. Its yellow rotting dirty teeth showed the decadence of his species.

"Take me to your Oracle." King Cold demands as he waits for the Sergi to lead the way.

"This way your highness." The Sergi leads the King inside the dark and eerie fortress. The tall wooden doors open to reveal a medieval type castle. But this was no new sight for King Cold. He's been here before and has paid for the Oracles' service countless times.

This time, King Cold is making a visit to the Sergi because of a family matter. His second born is due in the next six months. And his Queen is sick. He doesn't know what to do. The doctors of his Empire give him two options: Kill his offspring to save the Queen or allow the pregnancy to continue and lose the Queen. King Cold needs to know what the future holds for his family. He needs to make a decision and fast.

King Cold is taken to what seems to be a dungeon in the lowest level of the eerie castle. There are tall doors in long rows. A painful scream is heard as King Cold enters the hallway. It's a woman. King Cold looks at the Sergi leading the way.

The Sergi smiles. "Sometimes they don't cooperate."

King Cold rolls his eyes in annoyance. How he wished he could snap the Sergi in half.

They both stop at one of the doors. The Sergi grabs a needle from a table next to the door. The monster unlocks the door and motions the King to follow him.

The room is quite small. In the center of the room there is a queen sized futon mattress covered with a black silk sheet. One pillow is at one end and it is also covered with a black silk case. The closet is well stocked with black veils. The bathroom faces the closet and a chandelier illuminates the room. Perfumed candles maintain a pleasant aroma.

On the bed, a pale red haired lays motionless. Her body is wrapped with one black veil. The veil barely covers her intimate body parts. Her legs are not covered and her breasts are well visible through the sheer veil. The veil only covers so much. She's on her back with her hands on her belly. Her long hair is shinny and thick. Her head faces the opposite direction of the King. King Cold wonders how these monsters keep these delicate creatures so beautiful.

"Zhora? Sweetheart, time to wake up." The Sergi speaks in his rusty voice as he approaches her.

Her delicate face turns around. The red haired beauty flutters her eyes opened. She has warm creamy hazel eyes. The young woman can barely keep her eyes opened. Shortly after opening her eyes, she closes them back. The Sergi, with difficulty and on one knee, kneels to her side. He caresses her left arm's swirl pattern.

All Oracles are born with a similar pattern in their left arm. The Sergi smells her neck and allows his tongue to roam her collarbone.

King Cold, disgusted by the sight clears his throat. The Sergi stops and takes the Oracle's wrist. The monster introduces the needle into her right arm and injects half of the liquid.

The Oracle's body slightly twitches and her breath accelerates. The Sergi lowers his mouth next to her ear.

"King Cold needs to see his destiny. Show him what he needs to know." The Sergi whispers.

The Sergi motions King Cold to approach the girl. King Cold takes a few steps forward.

The Oracle takes a desperate breath before slowly whispering. "King Cold."

King Cold instinctively kneels down when he hears the Oracle apeak his name. "My Queen, what will happen to my Queen if she has-"

The young girl's left arm starts to glow, the signal that she's having a vision. The Oracle tosses around in her bed, her body contouring gracefully.

"If she births your second offspring?" The Oracle finishes the King's sentence.

"Yes."

The Oracle stops moving and stares into the King's eyes.

"You have not chosen yet. Therefore there are two paths."

"Which two?" the king grips the edge of the Oracle's bed.

"If your Queen births your second born, she will surely die giving birth. But…your second born will become one of the strongest beings of the universe."

"And if I-"

"And if you terminate the pregnancy now, you will only have her for a few more years."

"A few more years?"

"Yes, she will die in a five years time. It is her destiny."

The young Oracle lifts her hand and with her three middle fingers touches King Cold's forehead. King Cold shut his eyes close and holds his breath as he sees what the young woman shows him.

The Oracle removes her hand and King Cold is out of breath. The King places his hand on the carpeted floor for support. He can't believe what he just saw. The King stands up and turns around.

"Frieza." The Oracle whispers to the retreading King Cold.

"What?" The King looks over his shoulder to see the young Oracle.

"Your second born's name is Frieza." The Oracle informs the King as she closes her eyes again and looks the other way. King Cold has chosen the path without his Queen.

The King stares at the Sergi standing by the door before he exits the room. The Sergi snaps his fingers at a guard and motions to show the King out. The King continues on his way but looks back at the Sergi who by now is shutting the door of the Oracle's room behind him. King Cold sighs, as he knows what the decrepit and disgusting wretch will do the red haired Oracle named Zhora.

/


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

"This is a hard decision, King Vegeta. We must be very careful with the Cold Family." General Bardock voices his concern.

The King, the Prince, the General, and four representatives form the Saiyan council. The meeting takes place in the royal palace and the atmosphere is tense.

The representatives are Gourd: the Intergalactic Rep. The Saiyan oversees the Empire's political relations with other planets. Sage: He's the people's representative.

The King sits at his throne as usual while his son, the Prince, stands behind him with his arms across his chest. His usual stance annoys the elders but he is the Prince and the King's pride and glory. What bothers the elders is that the Prince thinks he is better than the council and can't even bring himself to sit amongst them, at least that's what some of them assume.

"I know General." The King cups his chin.

"Your majesty, if we ally ourselves with the Cold Empire, we will have peace." Gourd offers, he is the intergalactic representative, but once was the General of King Vegeta's father. But when the present King rose to the throne, the King appointed Bardock to be the General of the Saiyan warriors. Having being demoted to a politician, Gourd has allowed resentment to take over his warrior heart. The Prince despises the short and bald Saiyan. The Prince doesn't trust him and he is sure the old Saiyan has a hidden agenda. Why press upon the issue of the alliance with the Cold Empire?

"We might achieve peace but we have to think at what cost, Gourd. This is the Cold Empire we're talking about." General Bardock stays calm.

"Hmm, General Bardock is right Gourd. Son, what do you think?" The King asks his son who is still standing behind him at a stance that seems to be for protection.

"If we accept the alliance, we become part of the Cold Empire and we'll no longer be the Saiyan Empire."

Gourd slams his fists on the round table. "This is decision must be based on more than just pride!"

Vegeta takes a step forward; ready to confront Gourd head on but his father's hand stops him.

"Watch it Gourd. I will not tolerate insubordination." The King scolds the older Saiyan. The King looks at the angered face of his son and nods. The Prince steps back and returns to his previous posture.

"May I make a suggestion?" Sage, the eldest and wisest of the council speaks. He's been quiet for most of the time, observing the tense discussion. He is the only member of the council that is highly regarded even by the King and Prince. He is like a grandfather to the Prince. It is Sage that has and continues to teach the Saiyan Prince about their people, pride and honor. And for that the King is grateful.

"Please." The King says almost hopeful. He is growing tired of what seems to be an endless discussion.

"Let's consult the Oracles of planet Serge."

"Oracles?" Prince Vegeta asks honestly intrigued.

"Yes, my young Prince. Numerous Empires have consulted the Oracles of planet Serge over the years. The Oracles have the ability to see the future."

"Oracles? We don't have time for oracles your majesty." Gourd says.

"Settle down Gourd!" Sage raises his voice and catches everyone's attention. The Prince smirks at the old man's reaction.

"Your impatience is becoming rather annoying Gourd." The King says before he gestures for sage to continue.

"There is one Oracle that has been getting a lot of attention for her special abilities."

"What's so special about her?" The King asks.

"Most oracles see glimpses of the future but this one, she can access the future when she wants to." Sage continued. "The future is like a book for her, a book she can open whenever she feels like it."

"How do we get to this Oracle?"

"There, my young Prince lays the catch."

"There's always a catch." Vegeta says rolling his eyes.

/

"The Sergi depend on their Oracles to provide for them." Sage explains to the Prince and Kakarot as they walk to the departing deck.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asks.

"Their planet is dead. The land doesn't provide and the Sergi buy their supplies from other planets. Where do you think they get the money?"

"From suckers like us." Vegeta answers.

Sage laugs at the Prince's response.

"Tell me something old man, why did you suggest consulting an oracle, you don't believe in such things." Vegeta asks.

"To buy time Vegeta, Gourd insists and I think he's up to something. I need to know what it is. If we delay this decision, he will grow desperate and will make a mistake. Besides I've always been curious about the Oracles, I hear that their abilities are quite impressive." Sage walks with his hands behind his back. "And I hear they are lovely creatures."

"What's up with these Oracles anyway?" Kakarot asks.

"There's a long story behind the Oracles." Sage responds with sadness in his voice. "A rather sad story."

The three Saiyans stopped in front of a ship. "Well have a safe trip you two." Sage says as he pats both Saiyans' back.

"Hey, wait a minute, what about the story?" Kakarot asks.

"That I will tell you some other time Kakarot." Sage smiles and pushes the young warriors forward.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yells as he stops in front of the ship.

"Father?" Kakarot asked.

"Here." Bardock hands Vegeta a brown bag. "The King sends this. He says that you are to consult the most expensive Oracle."

"Of course he did. See what you've done old man." Vegeta says to Sage.

Sage chuckles. "It's all going according to plan."

"What plan?" Vegeta yells to a retreating Sage.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sage waves to the young warriors as he continues to walk.

The Prince rolls his eyes and curses under his breath.

/

Vegeta stares at the stars from their ship lost in thought. Kakarot stuffs his face like always.

"Hey Vegeta, aren't you going to eat anything?" He asks while chewing.

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Not hungry." He answers.

Kakarot stops stuffing his face and drops his spoon on the table. "Alright, what's on your mind?" Kakarot swallows his food. He knows Vegeta well and if he doesn't eat it's because something is bugging him.

"Gourd is getting on my nerves."

"What's new about that? He gets on everyone's nerves. I still can't understand why he wants an alliance with the Cold Empire." Kakarot says.

"I think he's planning to betray my father. But I need evidence. His seat at the council still gives him that privilege." Vegeta says as he walk toward Kakarot.

Kakarot expression becomes serious with concentration. The type of expression he gets when is about to engage into battle with a fierce and strong opponent. "Then we can't underestimate him and we must follow Sage's plan."

The Prince rolls his eyes before he says, "What plan?! We don't know what Sage's plan consists of!"

Kararot's expression remains. "Do you trust Sage?"

Vegeta smiles very subtly. To the untrained eye, it would go unnoticed. But not to Kakarot. He sees it. The have and will always have a brotherly bond that grows stronger with time and with every mission and battle they fight side by side.

Vegeta nods and Kakarot grins. "Okay then. Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bulma

She stares at her hands as the snow flakes land on her palms. She admires the way they seem to morph into her skin as they melt. A wild but gentle breeze lifts her face up. She stares at the sky and looks at the millions of snowflakes coming down on her. She smiles and whirls around feeling the winter's air embrace her.

A perfect immaculate blanket of settled snow surrounds her. Snow covered trees are beautifully scattered around. Their lightly snow covered leaves move in sync with the wind and reflect the sun's rays. She plays with the snow, making swirls and patterns with her feet.

And although she is barefooted and wears a blue dress she is not cold. Not at all. The weak but warm sun rays seem to provide enough warmth to her frail body.

She lifts her dress as she begins to walk slowly and leaves footprints behind. She looks back, she is alone but most importantly she is at peace. So she turns forward again and increases her pace until she's running. She feels her heart beat against her chest so hard that she could literally hear it. Her body is warming up even more and she struggles to breath. But it was a feel good kind of struggle.

She stops to lie on the snow. She lies on her back and stares at the sky again. She sighs, as she feels a little tired. She chuckles and notices a tiny cloud of warm breath escape her mouth. She laughs when she sees the tiny clouds. Her laugh echoes.

Then she yells but when no sound comes out, she yells again. Nothing. Her laugh echoes but not her screams so she panics. She tries to sit but she feels a massive weight on top of her. She can't move. She struggles and continues to release soundless cries and pleas.

Suddenly, she feels and sees her legs spread apart without her wanting to. In fact, she fights to close them but she can't.

She begins to cry. Her tears roll down her cheeks and panic invades her body and mind.

When she opens her eyes to reality, she sees him sitting next to her. His fingers wipe her tears away. He brings his fingers to his mouth and tastes her tears.

"Prince Vesta." She sighs in defeat for she knows the reality of what it is about to happen.

Prince Vesta smiles handsomely. She can't help but think that she might have fallen in love with him in another life. But only if in that life she were free to choose and not a prisoner and his slave. "Bulma" The Prince greets her and leans in to kiss her lips.

She turns her face to the side avoiding the contact. He roughly grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. He holds her face in place as both stare at each other. His eyes display anger and lust as usual. Hers display hate and defiance. The stare match continues.

She stares at the young Prince. Prince Vesta is the next King of planet Serge. He is tall and extremely strong for his age and very handsome. His very pale skin and perfect complexion make his creamy golden brown eyes stand out. They are like two tiny pools of sweet thick honey. But there is nothing sweet inside this male. She knows better. He is bald, a trademark of his species.

The handsome Prince admires her beauty. Her soft and silky curls, her creamy skin almost without blemish except for the mark his hand has left on her neck the precious night. He looks at those pink lips and long eyelashes that make her blue eyes stand out. He eyes drift down to her neck and he places his palm flat on her chest but not quite on her breasts and feels her warmth.

"Why must you always defy me? Do I have to do this the hard way?" He says painfully. But she knows better.

His hands begin to explore her body. They wander aimlessly on her hips, her legs, her inner thighs and her breasts. His hands are thorough and surprisingly gentle but she feels violated in every possible way. She stays still. It will only infuriate him even more if she tries to slap his hand away.

She shakes her head. "Please." She begs as she keeps her eyes shut unable to move.

He stops. "You'd think you would be used to it by now." He says as he lifts her to a sitting position. Her hands rest on his shoulders, a frail attempt to push him away.

To no avail, he kisses her roughly and passionately. She sobs silently as he continues. She is no match for him. He is so strong. He inability to defend herself angers her and she starts to cry.

"Time to get you to cooperate." He whispers into her ear after breaking the kiss.

She feels the syringe pierce her neck. She gasps in pain and surprise. She usually sees it coming before he injects her. The warmth quickly travels throughout her system. Her pupils dilate and her heartbeat increases. She tightens her legs in an effort to control the new urges.

"That's my girl." Prince Vesta beams as he stands up and undresses

She stays in her sitting position and stares at the prince. He sees the hatred in her eyes but her body slightly twitches. Her mouth opens slightly.

It drives him crazy.

He comes down on her, first kissing her mouth and then moving to her neck as he forces her on her back. The Prince spreads her legs and positions himself between them; he removes the black nightgown that covers her body.

He resumes his assault on her body with gentleness and passion. She hates him for that. She despises him. Because her body always ends up enjoying what he does to her. All because of what he injects her with.

He pushes himself inside her and thrusts in and out until he becomes satisfied.

She just stays there beneath him waiting for him to finish and leave. But it never happens like that.

When he finishes, he lies next to her and she gives him her back. She grabs her nightgown and tries to cover her flesh with it. She closes her eyes and chants in her head: "Just get up and leave. Just get up and leave, please."

His hand reaches for her womanhood and her inner prayer stops. He turns her to face him and places her on top of him. He drives his fingers inside. His fingers work only for her pleasure. She buries her face on his neck and holds him tight. The ecstasy she feels made her become disgusted with herself. How could she allow this to be pleasurable to her when it should be revolting? But she knows it is not her body but the effect of whatever he injects her with.

He continues well after she reaches her climax. It is his way of torturing her. This is his way of letting her know that he is and will always be in control. He is her master. That he tells her many times.

He allows her to collapse on his chest after he is done. She is intoxicating to his senses. He caresses her back soothingly as he smells her perspiration. His fingers delight with touching her sweaty skin. His eyes feast upon seeing her naked body. And his mouth indulges when he kisses those lips.

"I hate you." She says quietly but with such hostility and pain that it angers the Prince.

"After I show you favoritism and care?" He asks insulted.

"I never asked you to care for me."

"I'll show how careless I can be." He pushes her body up, forcing himself into her again. She cries in pain, for this time, he is violent and careless with her flesh.

He shifts positions and puts her underneath him. He begins to violently thrust in and out again with force and speed. He pulls her hair and bites her lip. At first she kicks and fights with her arms. But it is no use. He quickly and easily restrains her and continues his assault.

/

"She needs a bath before she returns to her duties." Prince Vesta informs the servant waiting at his chamber's door. He stares at Bulma's exhausted body. She wears his marks on her back, her legs, arms, and her lip. "Tonight, she sleeps with the rest of the oracles."

The servant bows in reverence. This is his way of 'punishing' her. But she likes to be with the rest of the oracles. Vesta turns to the servant and violently takes him by his tunic. "Remember, I don't want anyone touching her. She is mine. Got it?!"

The servant nods and Vesta releases him. "I don't want any of you disgusting wretches touching her or indulging on her."

He frowns and kneels by her side. "Why must you always make it hard on yourself? It is your own fault that I ended up treating you like this. Everything could be so much better for you if you would stop resisting."

Bulma avoids looking at his handsome face. "I will see you in the morning. You better have a better attitude."

Prince Vesta grabs her face and kisses her. Her face is perfect; he never touches it and never will. He cradles her in his arms and kisses her deeply and passionately. She is his addiction. He keeps her at his chambers for days at times. But he must always send her back with the rest of the oracles for a few days just to appease the King. He wants to keep her at all times. He desires to see her and have her every day and night but he can't, not while his uncle is still King. But that is always just a matter of time.

In that Prince Vesta is right. It is just a matter of time before something unexpected happens.

/

Prince Vesta walks in while his uncle, King Velox, sits on his throne waiting for his nephew to arrive.

Prince Vesta bows to the King, whose fury is obvious. He too is bald and has creamy golden eyes. His complexion is not perfect as Vesta's for he is well past his middle age years. His wrinkles are his main feature. He is still tall, just as tall as Vesta. He proudly carries a metal armor on him.

"You reek of her Vesta!" the King scolds.

"Don't stress uncle, you'll age faster."

"I should have her killed." The king says in fury.

"But you can't. She alone brings great wealth to the kingdom." An angered Vesta replies harshly.

"Yes and that's the only reason why she still breathes. But your unnatural attraction to her is mind troubling."

"I don't see why."

King Velox abruptly stands up from his throne. "You don't see why?! We have concubines you can use. Yet you decide to bring an oracle to your chambers and give her special treatment. The oracles are used by the lower class and you degrade yourself and your title by using an oracle for your pleasure! Don't be a fool Vesta! Stop wasting your time with that Oracle and find someone to give you an heir!"

"I will in time. For now, rule this kingdom as you wish because when I take the throne I will rule how I wish." Vesta turns around and walks away from his uncle. His uncle will not dictate whom he takes into his bed. He will keep Bulma even if it means disobeying the King.

King Velox sits back on his throne defeated. His nephew is the heir to the throne. A throne that only exists because of the wealth the oracles bring to their kingdom. He despises that but that is the only way his species can survive. And to make matters worse the Prince is too invested in the oracle. His fear is that his nephew will never be ready to rule and all because his obsession with the Oracle Bulma.


	6. Chapter 5

HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. ENJOY. :)

Chapter 5: Meeting the Oracle

The Prince hands over the moneybag and the price is 50 million pieces. Such a fucking waste of money is this to the Prince. But he follows his father's orders anyway. Just like any other client, the Prince is led to the lower level of the cold and eerie castle.

The Prince glances at every direction and notices the Sergi inhabitants smile at him. Why do they smile? Is it because his 'visit' makes them richer than what they already are? Again, what a waste of useful resources and for what? To see a young girl who knows nothing of life and is probably spoiled rotten. She will probably tell him a romanticized version of what he wants to hear. Nothing new. But then again, this is how Oracles work, to his young knowledge.

The Prince continues his way behind the Sergi. The lower ranking Sergi live outside the castle in mud huts. But no Sergi lives outside the walls. Really, the environment is so harsh that no one can survive outside the walls. The rest of the planet is a desolated terrain while other parts are cold and inhabited by dangerous creatures.

The Prince sees the Sergi carry on with what it seems to be their daily duties. What a disgusting way of life. Then he wonders whether the Oracle lives in the same condition. But it can't be. The girls are their source of income. The least they can do is allow them to live comfortably. And besides he is being led into the castle. That must mean something, right?

The Sergi he passes work with metals and hardware, blacksmiths obviously, others work with fabrics. Others drink their pathetic lives away with booze.

The Saiyan Prince stops breathing when he finds himself inside the castle. How could anyone live like this?

'"This way your majesty." The Sergi calls and points down to a set of stairs and Vegeta continues.

They arrive at the dungeons. It surprises the Prince that this place doesn't stink like he thought it would. His sense of smell picks up a flowery scent. How bizarre.

"Where is she?" The Prince asks wanting to move it along. He does not want to stay any longer in this hellhole.

"She's at the end of this hallway, straight ahead." The Sergi answers while still walking.

"This better be worth my millions." Vegera says.

"I can assure you, Prince Vegeta, she's worth every piece." The Sergi chuckles.

The Prince rolls his eyes in annoyance.

They stop at the end of the hallway and the Sergi grabs a syringe from the bowl next to the door. It is halfway full and the Sergi licks his lips as he turns the doorknob.

/

The Prince enters Bulma's prison and becomes speechless at what he sees.

The room is quite small. He sees a small bed, enough for one person at the end of the small space. It is modestly dressed with one pillow and one flimsy bed sheet. To his right he sees a bench covered with pillows. And on top of the bench lies the oracle. She looks out a very narrow window. The Prince knows there is nothing to see out the window. But he can understand why she does not look in his direction as soon as he enters. There is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Its light is dim but it is enough for the Prince to see the beauty and the fragility she wears on her flesh. She wears an ivory color tunic that wraps around her body. It is obvious that is does not provide her with enough warmth. She is barefooted and her toes seem to be a bit bluish. Her skin is white and pale, almost ghostly. Her breasts are slightly visible through the thin fabric. Her body almost seems lifeless if it were not from her slow and weak rise of her chest.

Her legs and inner thighs wear bruises and have what it looks like recently made scratches.

The girl lies propped up on her back with her head still turned to the side looking out the barred window. The Prince marvels at the blue spirals down her arm. They seem like tattoos but he knows they are not. These Oracles are born with tattoo like marks on their right arms, a sign of their abilities. The spirals are majestic and run from her shoulder to her wrist. Her hair matches the color of the patterns on her arm. A pure aqua color, the color of warm oceans.

The Sergi walks to her direction and kneels in front of the girl. He notices the bruising on her legs and pulls her tunic further down to cover them.

"Bulma? Sweetheart, a Saiyan is here to see you. He's-"

"He's Prince Vegeta. Son of King Vegeta Ouji, and heir to the Saiyan Empire." Bulma whispers with her eyes still fixed out the window. The spirals on her arm lightly glow.

The Prince widens his eyes in surprise. The Sergi turns his head to look at the Prince and smiles.

"I told you she was worth it."

"Move!" The short-temper Prince orders and walks in Bulma's direction.

The Sergi moves to introduce the syringe into Bulma's arms but Vegeta stops his hand.

"Don't even think about it. I want her as lucid as possible." Vegeta snatches the syringe from the Sergi's hand.

"But this will help. She will not withhold any information from you." The Sergi explains.

"I think she has enough of that shit in her system already. Now, leave us." Vegeta drops the syringe on the floor and steps on it, shattering it in pieces.

"I'm not allowed to leave her alone with anyone, your majesty. Rules."

"Fuck your rules, I paid a millionaire amount to see her, I will get what I paid for."

The Sergi widens his eyes in anger and glances at Bulma's body.

The Prince laughs, "Don't worry you son of a bitch. I will not touch her. I am not like your kind. NOW, GET OUT!" The Prince shoves the Sergi out of the room and closes the door.

The Prince turns around and instantly looks at Bulma's blue eyes looking at him intently. He takes a step back when the spirals in her arm glow.

"You must hurry. They will come back to kick you out." Bulma speaks in a low and soft voice, but she struggles to maintain her eyes open.

Vegeta steps closer and kneels beside her. He observes her. She is beyond beautiful. Her skin is pallid from the lack of sun exposure but her features are one of a kind. Her eyes, her lips and her blue curls are flawless. How could such a heavenly creature live among these wretched beasts?

"What is it that you need to know?" Bulma speaks again.

"Who did that to you?" Vegeta asks as he points to her legs.

"You're running out of time Prince." Bulma says between sighs of exhaustion.

Vegeta shook his head. "The Cold Empire."

As soon as Vegeta speaks the words, Bulma closes her eyes as the spirals on her arm glow. Vegeta looks around the room when the blue light outshines the light of the chandelier. Bulma suddenly sits up and grips the Prince by his shoulders. She places her cheek against his and Vegeta freezes in his spot, marveling at her cold touch, her aroma, and the small female frame his arms now hold.

Bulma takes a deep breath before she whispers close to his ear. "Frieza, he will release havoc onto your Empire, not Cooler. Do not trust Frieza."

Vegeta gets closer, so close that their lips almost touch. "What about Cooler?" He asks.

"He's no danger to your Empire, the resentment he feels toward his younger brother will be your advantage."

"What is Frieza going to do?" Vegeta whispers and Bulma feels his breath, like a clean and fresh breath of air. And suddenly she wishes he would never stop holding her. He feels warm and strong. And she is so cold. She can't feel her toes. Her hands are freezing. And even though she gets a privileged cell with a window where she can dream of freedom, it pains her to have this strong willed male hold her. Because she knows that he is not only physically strong but he is also morally stronger than Vesta could ever be in this life. She's seen it within her mind. In that moment, inside her mind, she can see Vegeta's greatness and his potential.

Bulma smiles. She straightens herself up and looks deep into his dark ones. "Then see what I see." Bulma says as she rests her forehead against his and throws Vegeta's mind into her vision.

Vegeta shuts his eyes and sees himself enveloped in golden waves of energy, his own energy. He screams his lungs out as his black hair turns blonde and his eyes turn an aqua shade. His heart feels an unbearable pain he has never experienced before. It feels like his heart is tearing apart. But why?!

Bulma breaks the contact and Vegeta abruptly comes back to reality. He struggles to catch his breath. He still feels remnants of that pain as he grips his chest. Vegeta feels his tears roll down his cheek as he opens his eyes. HE sees her face lightly sprinkled with sweat and she tries to catch her breath.

"You're out of time Prince Vegeta. They're here." Bulma whispers before loud and violent knocks announce the Sergi's arrival.

"Damn it! What was that that you showed me? What does it mean?" Vegeta grabs her thin wrist.

Vegeta feels a wave of energy flow through him and startles. He drops Bulma's wrist.

"You will become the legendary Super Saiyan of your people."

"When? How?" Vegeta asks frantically.

"Get me out of here and I will show you how to become the Legendary."

"Are you insane?" The Prince asks with shock.

"If you want to know how to become the Legenday, get me out of this prison and I will show you. And Prince, I'm sorry but your time ends…now." Bulma says as her hand caresses his cheek.

A mass of Sergi, the built and big ones, breaks the door and enters. They immediately seize the Prince and drag him out of the room. Vegeta fights and is able to get most of the Sergi off of him. He needs to speak to Bulma again! She has to tell him everything else. He needs to know! The Prince feels desperation and the panic swell inside him.

Just as Vegeta is about to power up, he receives a blow to the head. Bulma's angelic face is the last thing he sees as he slowly drifts into the darkness of unconsciousness.

/

King Velox sits at the dinner table. He stares at his nephew's chair. But Prince Vesta is not there. In fact, he has no idea where Vesta is. He silently hopes he is not with the Oracle. Why does his nephew waste his time with her? He can't fathom it. Sure, he knows the Oracles are beautiful rare creatures. Almost extinct. He worries. After decades of cloning Oracles, their primitive lab is finding it difficult to maintain viable fetuses. The fetuses are dying and therefore the future numbers are dwindling. How is he or the Prince supposed to keep their planet and people alive? Without the Oracles, they have no source of income. No income means no trading with other planets. Their lab is becoming more outdated in comparison with other planets'. And all Vesta seems to care about is screwing the Oracle. They have so many problems heading their way. He would have killed the Oracle by now if it were not for the revenue she alone provides them with. He needs to teach Vesta a lesson. He knows his nephew and future heir of the Serge Throne has lost his head over an Oracle.

"Your majesty." A servant interrupts the King's thoughts.

The King sighs. "What is it?"

There was an incident in the dungeons with Prince Vesta's oracle.

The King slams his fist on the table. Everything moves. "She's not Vesta's!"

"The Sergi bows his head. "I apologize your Majesty."

"What the hell happened?"

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Empire consulted with her. We had an incident. He didn't want to leave. SO we had to throw him out."

King Velox shakes his head. "Just what I needed. Is she with Vesta?"

"No your Majesty. Prince Vesta ordered her to sleep in her cell."

"Really?" The King found it interesting. His nephew has the bad habit of letting her stay in his chambers. She probably pissed him off. The King smiles.

"Do not tell Vesta. I will inform him tomorrow. And double the night watch. The Saiyans are fearless warriors and you imbeciles just angered their Prince. Let's hope they're gone."

/

The Prince wakes up inside his ship. His companion is at the command panel punching in coordinates.

"What are you doing Kakarot?" The Prince asks as he stands from his pilot chair.

"Welcome back Vegeta. I thought you would be out long after we take off." Kakarot continues to press buttons on the panel.

"Take off? We're not leaving, yet." Vegeta says and feels a wave of dizziness engulf his head. He grips his chair for balance. "Those bastards hit me hard."

Kakarot turns his head to the Prince. "What? What do you mean?"

"Bulma, I have to get that-" Vegeta attempts to explain as he looks around, looking for something.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kakarot says waving his hands in front of Vegeta. "We have to go Vegeta, you do realize where we are right? And who's Bulma?"

"Bulma is the oracle. I'm taking her with us."

"When did you decide this? Do you know what this means? We can't, we shouldn't do this." Kakarot is now at a state of panic that is so uncommon for him.

Vegeta rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Kakarot, she showed me. She showed me transforming into Super Saiyan. She knows how I can transform."

"Well, then just talk to her again." Kakarot shrugs his shoulders.

"What are you, an idiot? The Sergi won't allow me to see her again after the stunt I pulled."

"Give them more money then but we cannot kidnap one of their Oracles Vegeta!"

"She's not just an Oracle Kakarot. She's their most powerful Oracle and miserable creature in this damned planet!"

Kakarot looks intently at his Prince and folds his arms on his chest. "Since when are you a hero?"

"Enough! Are you with me or not?" Vegeta balls his fists.

"Let just say two things. First, you're out of your mind! This is an act of war. And Second, what do you think your father will have to say about this? HUH?!"

"He sent me here. So he'll just have to deal with it."

Kakarot takes a deep breath before speaking again. "You're going to do it anyway so might as well enjoy the ride, so what's the plan?"

Vegeta smirks at his buddy, his informal way of thanking him.

"Now that we're on the same page, where the fuck is my armor?"

"Oh yeah! About that…." Kakarot scratches his head and smiles.


End file.
